The Secret Princess
by Power-Within-YOU
Summary: A wonderful tale of acceptance and trust. As an oversized hidden princess goes through many adventures with her new friends.


Chapter 1-Birth of Nadia

As she lay there, cold wet tears running down her pudgy cheeks, Nadia. With beautiful golden hair and large blue eyes. Krystal sat on the edge of the bed looking at her new grand daughter smiling as one small, happy drop of a salty tear came from her eyes. " She looks so much like you Jovastasia, Her eyes! They're producing the smallest tears! It reminds me of you!" As the baby cried you could here laughter coming out of the hospital doors. Jo, the mother, knew that Nadia's crazy aunt Anne was right outside the door. " Oh mother! Please! She looks so much like her father! Devlyn, please come tell my mother that Nadia looks nothing like me!" As Nadia's father walked through the curtain he smiled and announced, "She's abnormally large!" This was Devlyn's first time seeing his baby girl and they had all noticed something oddly peculiar about Nadia's size.

The Doctor walked into the room with plenty of paperwork to keep a hungry pig busy. "Nadia… How would you describe seeing the world for the first time?" All three of the family members gave a strange look at Dr. Thitz. At first not knowing why but then hearing a shriek of fowl laughter, Krystal Stood and slowly stepped out of the curtained area. Jo knew her mom wanted to speak with her sister. "The baby cannot speak yet Dr. Thitz." Jo pushed her words as she snuggled the oversized infant. "Yes, I know," The Dr., replied in a sarcastic tone. "I was playing. Anyways, as you are the proud mother and queen of your first child, your honor, I have some disappointing news. Nadia, having one of the strangest disorders, is going to be 2 times larger than any other child. Growing up she might have a rough time." Jo sat as her cooing baby smiled. "How could this be?"

Jo and Devlyn were very serious people so when they heard this news they instantly got the same idea. Keep the child in hiding. It wasn't the kindest thing they could of ever done but they truly wanted Nadia to feel excepted in this world. As Jo thought and thought of the hundreds of rooms in the castle her brain sparked, then suddenly there was an entire forest fire!

" I'll hire the best" clothing designers! The most popular hair stylists! I will scavenge across every ocean, sail through seas of time to find cooks and workers. Builders! I need builders! My men are not good enough! And, SOLDIERS! I need an army to protect my baby girl from those nasty thieves!" Jo quickly yanked the napkin out from under her soggy bland cereal and snatched a pen from the cup holder to her left, and wrote down everything she thought of.

Bringing the baby home was hard. The car seat they had bought was a little too small so they had made a few adjustments. As the new born looking big as a bear to most families sat staring through the new shimmering wet windows she giggled. "Devlyn," Jo yelled, "babies aren't supposed to giggle that early! Oh dear!" Devlyn replied in a soft shaky tone. "Jo, everything will be alright. She is just a little early." The baby was pale. Listening to the snow white horses gallop their smooth silky hooves against the hard shaky gravel.

The infant quickly adapted to the home, but having a giant baby crying on the couch was actually the least of her parent's problems, after one year had gone by they decided that it was time. They were tired of the baby wearing old t-shirts and large towels as diapers. Devlyn being king ordered that the 7 wooden ships bring back what was collected. 3 long days passed and as Jo was changing the large towel from the baby there was a knock at the door.

"May I help you?" Devlyn said, as he knew exactly what was going on. " Hello sire," a tall older looking man with quite a few droopy frown wrinkles stood there in a worn out but expensive looking suit. "I have brought back your…" he looked at a fairly long scroll. "Builders, Soldiers, Cooks, Designers, Hair stylists, company bringers, teachers, and cleaners." The old man sighed a long wheezy sigh then held his arm out in introduction.

The Cooks were assigned there duties to make the finest food for the over grown extra large baby. The rest of the occupancies were assigned and the builder followed the king and queen down a long secretive hallway. The builders were to knock down ceilings until 20 ft. was from the ground. They knocked down walls and made a definitely oversized room. They built the furniture and décor. As the builder were paid for their helpful duties they escaped in sighs and sweat pools.

As the designers walked into the room of future beds and tables, cribs and carpet they all noticed the strangest thing. As they glared with impolite opened mouth there was one dingy window with a large view and easy sight of a completely hidden garden. Hidden from any one who ever stepped foot on the royal property. Beautiful flowers and trees were perfectly designed along the very tall protective wall, this single large dingy window lead to a world of wonder and color. It was too amazing.

Radna, the most experienced Russian designer got to work on fine clothing and only the fancy things. The other 44 designers sewed blankets and all of the other materials the Poor giant could ever desire.

Chapter 2- Raising a Giant

Year one was hard enough, Nadia cried and cried! She only wore the loosest clothing and Radna had to design an entire new wardrobe! When year two came around Nadia was learning how to talk and walk. Her first words happened to big "Big Flower" The oblivious parents never figured out why.

When Nadia turned for Radna was about to give birth. She was going into labor. Radna and Nadia's parents disappeared in their carriage far away. Nadia was 4 now so officially she was locked into her extra large bedroom. All of her baby furniture was stored in the back of her giant closet so she didn't have all the same toys.

Her company walked in and sat with the very large 4 years old. "How are you doing Nadia?" Lorali asked. "I miss my mommy and daddy! They've been gone for ages!" Nadia had replied in a booming scream and the castle soldiers made an entire new form when Nadia threw fits. Lorali replied, "why don't I get you some large paper and you can draw them a picture."

Nadia agreed then pounced over to her window. "Big, Big, Extra large, Flower blossom, super large!" Nadia had a smooth thick almost death like voice, so steady and slow. Although her words did not make much sense to the workers Nadia knew.

"Nadia! I have your paper and crayons." Lorali yelled across the ocean of carpet just hoping Nadia herd her. When the giant toddler walked to Lorali she drug a too big to count foot long table with her. She placed the paper on the table and began to quickly work. Lorali sat and watched in awe as the 4 year old had a steady hand. It was truly amazing! Nadia sang her soothing flower song then stopped. She picked up a neon pink crayon and stared.

To most people this crayon just looked a bit oversized. But to Nadia the crayon was a gift from the heavens. "Oh My GOODNESS!" Nadia Screamed at the top of her gigantic lungs! She began to work at a drastic speed then stopped awkwardly and glared at the paper she dropped the inch left on the crayon and whispered a loud whisper. "I'm finished." Lorali stood shocked with one hand over her chest and the other dropped like the 5th guy on the evolution chart. There was the most detailed most realistic drawing anyone had ever drawn. The neon pink crayon made a revolutionary picture. Nadia asked for a tack and that talented princess got it.

She stood twirling slowly as her overall dress puffed up. She ran to her bed then tacked up the picture on the windowsill by in the middle of the window. She had put the Picture so perfectly on there she could twist it like a curtain and stare out of the window.

As the child grew more with Radna's young child who does not need much of a description, her voice grew to. She could belch a note and hold it longer than any of her vocal teachers. And when Nadia turned 10 she held an F note for 47 seconds and after word she did not gasp once.

Nadia had lungs, She could sing, dance, draw, and she was super smart. Every single person who worked with her loved her! On Nadia's 13th birthday she sat with her parents. This was the first dinner in 5 years that they had together. The king and queen never spent any time with her. So Nadia had to ask.

"Why must I stay inside?" Jo replied in such a whispering tone that Nadia had to yell, "Why can I not see the world! I thought you loved me!" Nadia stood up and ran to her bed. Jo Devlyn walked as fast as they could to Nadia, but instead got covered in tears.

Raising a baby the size of King Kong must be hard so Devlyn and Jovastasia decided to take away some of the tutors for a while. They had figured that Nadia might have been under a lot of school pressure. Nadia had wanted to leave the castle and her over sized room for a long time but she just sat and stared through the smudgy window.

"Radna, could you please bring my mother and father here I would like to speak with them." Nadia said in her most princess like voice. Radna replied in a tired tone. "Definitely princess, I'm sure they're not doing anything."

As the King and Queen slowly stepped into the room they let out a whimpering word. "Yes?" "I would like to go into the hidden garden, there are walls large and strong so there cannot be any possible way for me to get out. I have never smelled fresh air and I would truly enjoy it." Nadia replied. She had a strong demanding voice yet there was a small crack in her demand.

"Can we make you a deal?" Devlyn asked in a jokingly serious tone. "Yes" "when you turn sixteen I will take you into the garden, I will teach you about the plants and animals, I will show you the ways of the birds and squirrels, but until then you will have to deal with your first TV, you can watch the shows that other kids watch. You will enjoy it." "Fine, but I want one soon, I have only been in this room and I've been in here since I was 3 that is ten years!"

When Nadia turned 14 she threw her first scribbly calendar onto a pile of dirty clothes. 2 more years!

"2 more years! Once I turn 16, every thing will be perfect." As another year and 11 months passed Nadia escaped her room.

"Father? Mother? anybody home?" No answer. She went back to her room and asked Radna where they were. Nobody knew. The next day all of Nadia's workers went around the castle looking for Devlyn and Jovastasia. No where in site. Nadia's birthday was in 1 week so if they weren't home by then Nadia would be very upset.

6 days had gone by then finally, A knock on the door. Radna being nice went to answer. She found a small girl, smaller than Nadia, standing at the door. "Hi! My name is Alex." The scrawny little girl said. "May I have access to your Backyard. I threw a ball over there, Not on purpose though." Radna replied in a tired tone. "No. I have a child to take care of no time for play." Alex stuttered. "o-o-ok"

Alex went around back with her friends Prosey and Castansa. They took a rope tied to a weight then through it over the large brick wall. When Nadia saw the strange weight tossed over the wall she asked the ladies in the room. "May I've a minute alone?" They slowly walked out. Nadia focused on the rope. As she saw 2 heads pop up she shuttered at the thought of kidnappers. or even worse, Princess nappers!

An adventure

When the 3 girls got over they were shocked at the size of the garden. The looked around at the beauty of everything. They saw the dingy window then saw a sad over grown face. They all walked to the window except for Alex being more oblivious. Alex found the ball then tossed it to Prosey. Prosey missed then the ball hit the window. Nadia didn't know what to do but out of shock she started to move broken glass away. It was her first time smelling fresh cool crisp air. Nadia grabbed her emergency bag and through herself through the broken window. The other girls were astonished but didn't mind. Nadia questioned there looks then spoke up. "Hi, i'm Nadia" The other gaped and stood in awe the the spoke along. "I'm Posley this is Castansa, we call her Cast, and this is Alexinadreavin, but you can call her Alex." "Alexindreavin is a long name. But we all have our differences." Nadia replied marrily. Prosey wanted to be nice and question Nadia at the same time.

"And what, what is your difference?"

"I'm 2 times the size of my age group... and i'm 16, well 16 tomarrow!" Nadia was so shocked as if they didn't notice her size.

"Thats awesome! Were 16 to!" Prosey began. "Would you like to come over?"

"She can't Prosey," Cast struck "She i a princess!"

"How do you know? Just because I lice in the royal castle does not mean i am the princess. But I am."

"Okay, Well why did you jump through the window so quickly?" Alex wondered

"I would love to come over! and I can't tell you. My father will disaprove of my loud mouth" Nadia replied.

"Just tell us! you can trust us!"

Trust? Trust was a word Nadia had known of but never heard. She had never felt trust and no one ever was trustworthy. Nadia was scared, meek, like a baby.

"Trust?" Nadia asked. "I can trust you?

"Yes!" All of the new girls replied.

As Nadia began telling her story of being trapped in a room for over 10 years. They were listening carefully. Before they new it, night was upon them. Nadia said her good byes then went back into the castle. Nadia covered her window with a large sketched on sheet of paper then escaped into fun filled dreams.

The Next day Nadia heard a strange thump on her calender pile. She woke up in a hurry then looked through her window. Alex, Prosey, and Cast were at her window with a strange shape of colors and fire sticks on top. They sang a song to Nadia that she had only heard in her dreams. "Happy Birthday dear Nadi! Happy Birthday to you!" They finished in smiles then asked tom come in. Nadia refused their request then told them to wait a minute. When Nadia came back They stood there with anxious smiles. Nadia went outside with them and asked what they were doing there.

Alex stepped up to the plate. "We baked you a birthday cake last night and wanted to wish you a happy birthday!"

"Thank you!" Nadia shouted. "but my name isn't Nadi"

"We know. Nadi is your nickname."

"Nickname? Awesome"

As they talked about Nadi's dad not returning Nadia had a strange idea.

"May i come with you? On an adventure? To Gregory County?"

"I don't see any harm in that."

Nadia invited them in, a risky choice, Then began to pack her bags. They got in Prosey's car and drove. Nadia didn't leave a note or message. Nadia just left. There was no turning back. Nadia didn't want to anyhow but when Radna walked in to find a broken dingy window and know Giant teenager she sound the alarms. Nadia heard them as they exited the niaghbor hood. She closed her eyes then slid down in her seat to find a comfortable position. They drove singing songs and playing road games them night had unexpectadly fallen upon them again. Prosey wasn't aloud to drive at night so the girls decided to stop at a hotel. Nadia was uncomfotable at the thought but was getting tired anyhow.

"This is the closest hotel around and looks pretty nice. any one up for it?

They all piled out of the car and into the hotel. An old british man stood at the counter waiting impatiently for the girls to check in. The old man must have not had very good site because Nadia wasn't questioned at all. As they climbed into the elevator Nadia couldn't fit. She could barely walk into the hotel. They had to take the stairs. Nadia crawled down the hall in a cramped movement. They gave 2 beds to Nadi and the rest for them.


End file.
